kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Azarias
Placehold Overview Azarias is a student of Half Moon Academy with the power to control an electricity-like energy & come back from the dead. He was a test subject of Athena Inc, as part of the experimental super-soldier program. They used him as an assassin for several years before he was freed during an unsuccessful liquidation of the research facility. History Bio Azarias was genetically altered in-utero by Athena Inc. Officially, this was part of a test to create super human soldiers. In reality, it was a part of project Lazarus, designed to create un-killable beings, able to revive themselves and others indefinitely from death, creating the world’s first true immortals. Azarias was declared stillborn. Three days after his birth (and death) the alive and healthy Azarias was moved to an Athena Inc. laboratory. For fourteen long years, Azarias remained in the facility. Athena Inc. constantly starved, tortured, & outright murdered him in order to test the limit of his abilities. At the age of seven, he developed his additional abilities as a result of additional experimentation. Although his escape was ultimately denied to him, he managed to kill a large number of Athena staff over several breakout attempts. (This is possibly what prompted Athena to close down the majority of its facilities around this time, having only again grown in the last two years). During the last fourteen years Azarias was also forced to assassinate a number of people, including Senator Kelly, the crime lord known as Dirge, and several high-ranking employees of other companies, such as the Efferex Corporation & Vandheim. To increase his efficiency, his arms were replaced with bio-mechanical shells, with extendable whips inside. After whispers began to stir outside that Athena may have been performing illegal research within the facility, Athena cut all official ties with the facility, covering it up by stating that the facility had been abandoned several years ago, a rogue faction having possibly taken over. In an ensuing military raid, very little was recovered, barring Azarias corpse, having been hastily executed while trying to escape in the chaos. After two years in military custody, Cyrus Days offered to take Azarias to his school for a proper education. Cyrus personally cared for Azarias for the remainder of the year, before promptly enrolling him in HMA. Half Moon Academy: Dance of Fates TBC Power and Abilities Characteristics Azarias can manipulate an energy which mimics electricity. His true power, however, is within his artificial heart. Within twenty-four hours after death, Azarias will come to life. However, excessive use of his powers cause him to ‘short-out’ and enter his dead-state. This is paired with an extremely effective, albeit slow, healing factor. Azarias can also create crystalline constructs formed from a solid version of the energy he carries. These crystals can be used to extend the reach & power of his ‘electricity’. Powers * Energy Sponge - Azarias is immune to electrical attacks & resistant to energy attacks. * Phoenix Down - Azarias comes back to life within 24 hours of his death. Skills Whip Single Tail (872) Revolvers (642) Assault Rifles (203) Sniper Rifles (279) Single handed Short blade (345) Paraphernalia * Thunder & Lightning - Two extendable metallic, bladed whips made from the flexible metal, Sartium, which have been surgically grafted into Azarias arms. The ends can detach to become separated daggers. * Zeus - An experimental energy weapon that is charged by a self-sufficient energy crystal. This weapon can be modified on the fly to become a sniper rifle, assault rifle, launcher or shotgun. * Remington New Model Army - A customised ballistic revolver. Character Relations * Cyrus Days: Azarias legal guardian and short-term mentor. Notes * Azarias has two cybernetic arms, in which his whips are stored. * Azarias has a serious heart issue. If he strains himself too much, he dies, although his power brings him back. * Azarias can still be killed, although only by near-complete obliteration of a vital organ. * Azarias is connected to a form of 'internal radio', sequences of numbers and letters constantly play in his head. This is code. * Azarias suffers from a relatively minor case of PTSD. Trivia * Azarias was inspired by the idea of 'Lazarus' as well as the characters Cole McGrath, Takeda Takahashi, and Maximum Ride. Theme(s) Category:Characters Category:Dance of Fates Characters Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Male Category:Moon Dorm